In general, a fastener is any device used to connect or join two or more components to create an assembly. In the field of manufacturing there are numerous assembly processes requiring individual components to be joined with fasteners to create an assembled product. Most of these processes, requiring fixations of one component in relation to another are currently performed using threaded fasteners for connections. The most common threaded fasteners are referred to by many names, among them: bolts, screws, nuts, studs, lag screws, and set screws.
Since the invention of the threaded fastener, and particularly the bolt and nut combination, various attempts aimed at improving the efficiency of assembling components with threaded fasteners have been made. For this reason, today's product designer has an extraordinary array of choices and possible permutations of known fastening concepts and features. Literally hundreds of types and variations of threaded fasteners are available. Because threaded fastener connections often have a significant impact on assembly cost and product reliability, a great deal of design effort is directed to more efficient designs. Fastener design effort typically involves compromises among considerations such as cost, size, reliability, performance, ease of manufacture, and retrofit capability to existing product designs. While some of these designs improve assembly efficiency, they often result in extremely complex, specialized and expensive fastening components.
In addition to the assembly costs associated with threaded fasteners, the rotational torque required for proper utilization of threaded fasteners is often undesired. When a bolt is used to clamp two parts, the force exerted between the parts is the clamping load. The clamping load is created by exerting a tightening torque on the nut or the head of the screw. These forces keep the threads of the mating parts in intimate contact and decrease the probability of the fastener loosening in service. These forces may damage delicate assemblies, such as electronics and the like. Lock washers, plastic inserts in the nut or bolt, adhesives, cotter pins, locking tabs, etc. are often used to reduce the torque required to prevent a nut and bolt combination from becoming loose during operation. While these devices are generally effective, they add cost and complexity to the assembly operation especially where automated equipment is utilized.
Accordingly, what is lacking in the prior art is a cost effective fastening system capable of linear engagement. The fastener system should achieve objectives such as providing improved manufacturing and assembly efficiency, effective reliable performance, corrosion resistance, and torque-less assembly. The system should include packaging flexibility for installation on various products including retrofitting existing product configurations with minimal modification of the original product.